The Smurf Village
11 |totalstrength = 38,908 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,537 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = 0 |score = 0.28 }} The Smurf Village (TSV) is a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded on February 22, 2010. History The Smurf Village was founded in late February of this year and signed a protectorate with Nueva Vida although being a new alliance it was experiencing rapid growth both in Nation Strength and in recognition amongst other alliances. After a short period of time the protectorate with Nueva Vida was cancelled due to a lack of communications. On the same day TSV was admitted into the Peace and Love Train. The Smurf Village charter Article I Preamble We of The Smurf Village gather together under this AA in order to form a more smurfy union. The nations of The Smurf Village (henceforth referred to as TSV) gather under this AA in order to find a stable home on the Blue sphere that will provide a close knit-environment and individual national prosperity. Article II Admission Any nation that wishes to may join The Smurf Village unless any smurf in good standing objects to their joining. If a smurf in good standing objects of their joining the matter will be taken to the Smurf Council. While we welcome all nations in TSV, applicant nations will not be approved if at war. Once admitted all nations under 5000 nation strength must go through the academy program unless excused from it by a member of the Smurf Council. Article III Membership The levels of membership are as follows: Academy Smurf: This is the time for new members to learn about us. Academy Smurfs are approved applicants and will have the least amount of forum access. This is a time of training about The Smurf Village and about the game and a time for the Academy Smurfs to prove themselves as active Villagers. Member Smurf: This is the next level of membership. Member Smurfs engage in community discussions and programs and help to guide Academy Smurfs. Member Smurfs are encouraged to work in various governmental offices and on official events. Assistant Smurf: These are Villagers who have proven they are active, valuable members of the community and are ready to step into a leadership role in the alliance. Assistant Smurfs work on nation growth, guiding newer members, becoming military commanders in times of alliance wars, and monitoring and advising the alliance leadership. Government Smurf: The Government Smurfs are comprised of four elected Smurfs and the Papa Smurf. The Elected Smurfs manage their separate ministries and act as advisers to the Papa Smurf. Article IV Governing Structure A.Structure of Government a. Assistant Smurfs: Assistant Smurfs act as assistant ministers. Any Member Smurf or Government Smurf is allowed to be an Assistant Smurf. Assistant Smurfs will have different duties and responsibilities depending on the job to which they are appointed. An Assistant Smurf may act as a Government Smurf during the announced absence of a Government Smurf if approved by the remaining Government Smurfs. b. Smurf Council: The Greedy Smurf, Nosy Smurf, Harmony Smurf and Hefty Smurf are the elected leadership tasked with specific duties in the alliance. Any Member Smurf, Assistant Smurf, or Government Smurf are eligible to hold these positions. Government Smurfs will be appointed until the alliance reaches a size of thirty Villagers. At that time the Government Smurfs will be elected by Member Smurfs every three months. c. Papa Smurf: The Papa Smurf makes executive decisions for The Smurf Village and shall have absolute power until the Village reaches thirty Villagers. After this the Papa Smurf will also become an elected official and shall share power with the Government Smurfs. Once the Village reaches thirty members the charter will be edited to reflect these changes. B. Responsibilities of the Smurf Council a. Act as the High Court in cases of violations of the member’s code of conduct. b. Restrict specific public areas from posting or restrict specific Villagers from posting in public areas. c. Give governmental orders during times of war if deemed appropriate for the alliance. d. Authorize or order nuclear strikes in offensive wars. e. Adjust the number of Government Smurfs based on alliance needs, but never reducing the size to less than four Government Smurfs. f. Nosy Smurf has oversight on all external matters including determining the alliances we need to treaty and presenting any Foreign Affairs issues to the Papa Smurf. g. Harmony Smurf is responsible for management of member tracking, forum maintenance including controlling additional forum perks, and special projects and events determined by the Papa Smurf. h. Hefty Smurf manages our military arm, organizes readiness drills and monitors our alliance defense systems, and closely supervises the tech raiding system. i. Greedy Smurf manages all alliance aid and tech deals and assists nations in securing emergency trade agreements. C. Responsibilities of the Papa Smurf a. Sign treaties on behalf of the alliance. b. Declare war, peace or surrender on behalf of the alliance. c. Negotiate peace terms on behalf of the alliance. d. Create announcements on the public CN boards on behalf of the alliance. e. Give governmental orders to banking nations. Article V Amendment Procedures * Amendments must be presented, and seconded by a member in good standing. * Seconded amendments will be discussed and debated for 72 hours. * Ratification vote will be open to all Member Smurfs, Assistant Smurfs, and Government Smurfs and to pass must be approved by 75% of the voting membership.